


Bad at Love

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They get back together tho, past relationship, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Liam and Theo had a great relationship..until they didn't and broke up. Liam has neglected to tell his family the news though and they keep letting him know how excited they are that he's bringing Theo home with him this weekend. He doesn't want to see the disappointment on their faces, so out of desperation he asks Theo to fake it, just for his mom's birthday..he doesn't expect Theo to agree so easily. Maybe along the way, they work through their issues and fall in love all over again.





	Bad at Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> Happy birthday our dearest bullicorn! I hope that you'll enjoy this fic that you also bullied me to write haha. <3  
> And also thank you Colby for the amazing prompt!

There are many things Liam Dunbar regrets doing in his life. He regrets annoying his neighbor’s opossum when he was eight; little bastard had a very strong bite. He regrets getting into a fight with Grayson Pratt in the sixth grade and getting suspended for two weeks. He regrets shouting at his mother while having one of his well known IED episodes and he also regrets disappointing his parents when he got kicked out of Devenford Prep. 

 

But what he doesn’t regret is becoming a werewolf and becoming part of Scott’s pack. He doesn’t regret fighting side by side with them, even if that meant putting his life in line for people that wouldn’t even know who are the anonymous heroes that keep their little town safe. And something that he definitely doesn’t regret is pulling Theo Raeken out of the ground and he could never regret falling in love with him. 

 

He can remember exactly their first kiss, all bloody after the fight at the hospital. Liam remembers being outside in the bed of Theo’s truck, stargazing. Well, Theo was, Liam was just looking at his beautiful face illuminated by the silver rays of the moon. And he still didn’t know what has gotten into him that led him to finally take the step and press his lips against Theo’s. 

 

He remembered the love confessions, the way they sneaked around, away from the eyes of the world, away from the pack and away from Liam’s parents. He remembered the light touches and the kisses, the feeling of skin to skin and whispered confessions in the night as they were tangled up in Liam’s sheets, the sweat getting cold on their heated skin, but they didn’t care as long as they were in the arms of each other.  But well, eventually people started finding out about their relationship and that kind of speaks volumes about their effort to hide their relationship. And it was fine, really. It didn’t get in the way of their relationship or anything.

 

And time passed and Liam had gone to college. It was kind of hard at first since Theo decided to stay a little in Beacon Hills to raise a little money so that he could finally come and live with Liam without worrying that his little wolf has to pay for him too. And when the time for Theo to finally move in with Liam came, they could both tell that something was off between them. Probably the time spent apart had had a hard impact on both boys.  Liam tried to ignore that and it worked… until their fights started being more often than they used to be. Hurtful words were being tossed around carelessly and endless strings of apologies. 

 

That’s when they realized their relationship became too toxic and decided to just brake up. It hurt as hell to do that, but Liam just wanted to see Theo happy more than anything and you know the saying “if you love someone, you have to let them go” and he could clearly see that their relationship was not good for Theo. 

 

That happened a few months ago. Liam didn’t even bother to announce his parents about that. And he was fine, he moved on, but he figured too late that he should have done it after a phone call from Jenna two days ago, saying she was so happy him and Theo were going to spend the weekend with her and his stepfather to celebrate her birthday. 

 

That led him in the present, with him pacing a whole in the carpet of his bedroom with Mason sitting on the bed, looking at him unimpressed. 

 

“What if… what if he won’t answer? Or worse, what if he he just turns me down? Fuck, I can’t just tell my parents Theo and I broke up,” Liam blabbered and Mason scoffed.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because they like him! They would think it was my fault we broke up!” The beta said melodramatically, gesturing wildly. 

 

“Is it?” the human asked, trying to hide an amused grin.

 

“Mason” Liam whined and plopped down on the bed next to his best friend. 

 

“What?” he asked innocently and barked out a laugh. 

 

“Seriously man, I’m sure he will do it for you. You’re still friends, right?” Mason continued after a while.

 

“But…”

 

“Just try, please. I can’t stand looking at you like this anymore” the human interrupted him, sounded like Liam was giving him a big headache. With a loud sigh Liam obliged and opened the phone again, the familiar number already on the screen just waiting to be dialed. 

 

The phone rung five times before the chimera picked up.

 

“Liam? What the-” 

 

“I need you to do me a favor.”

 

* * *

The blue eyed boy was stirring with a straw in his second milkshake since he arrived at the little old diner Theo suggested they should meet. He was nervous, he was not going to lie, he was seeing his  _ ex  _ after 7 months since they broke up. It was not like he hadn’t get over the chimera, no, he did, but it was still weird and he could already sense the fact that everything will go wrong from the moment they will finally stand face to face.That’s how they work.

 

Sighing, Liam checked his watch for the upteenth time in the last fifty minutes since he got in their meeting place. Maybe Theo stood him up, maybe he just changed his mind and he didn’t want to see Liam at all and probably he didn’t even bother to announce Liam about that because the beta is not worth his time. 

 

The bell from the door chimed again, but he didn’t bother to look and see if it was indeed Theo, he has lost all his hopes twenty minutes ago. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even noticed that someone was standing in front of him until someone cleared their throat, making Liam to jump startled and almost spill his milkshake. A deep, familiar chuckle went heard and Liam’s heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he rose his head, a pair of well known green eyes looking straight at him.

 

“Hah, I almost forgot how clumsy you are,” he said, shaking his head, a lock of dark hair slipping, from his slightly longer hair, in front of his left eye. The chimera plopped down on the seat on the other side of the booth. 

 

“Hi,” Liam breathed out after the older boy shrugged off his cot.

 

“Hi,” he answered amused. “Sorry you had to wait for me, I got stuck in the traffic,” he continued, stretching his hand towards Liam’s milkshake and taking a sip from it after the cold beverage was in front of him. Liam just rolled his eyes at the familiar gesture. 

 

“So, little wolf, what kind of favor do you need?” Theo asked, raising his eyebrows. Liam looked at him for a few seconds, chewing his bottom lip, thinking of an appropriate answer at the question. 

 

“Well, there’s actually a funny story,” the beta finally said, forcing out an awkward laugh, that he eventually masked with a cough. “You see, after we broke up I kind of made a mistake by not telling my parents the fact that we were not dating anymore. As you know, this weekend is her birthday and she still thinks we are going we are going together,” he spilled his words fast. He searched Theo’s face for any reaction, but the older boy was watching him, a perplexed look on his face.

 

“I still don’t understand what do you want from me,” he says to an end and Liam fought back the need to roll his eyes. Sometimes he is amazed by how dense the chimera can be. Theo used to tell him that of there would exist an award for the most dense person in the world, that prize would belong to him.

 

“I need you to come with me this weekend and pretend you’re still my boyfriend,” Liam confessed. A fit of laughter escaped form between Theo’s lips, like Liam said the funniest joke he has ever heard. 

 

“Dude,” the blue-eyed boy scoffed and the chimera stopped instantly, rising his eyebrows again.

 

“Oh you’re serious,” the older boy realized and Liam looked at him with blankly. “You are serious,” Theo observed and narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Liam answered dryly.

 

“Oh hell no,” Theo responded immediately. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Jenna, but I can’t do this. Guess you just have to tell your parents the truth.”

 

“Come one! Pleaseeeee,” Liam said, pulling the trick that he always used to make Theo agree with him. Theo narrowed his eyes again, watching the werewolf from under his long lashes.

 

“Sometimes I hate you so much,” Theo finally said, finally giving in and a flicker of hope sparks inside of  Liam’s chest.

 

“Does that mean you’re helping me?” the blue-eyed boy asks and Theo rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes. Now stop with that smug grin, it makes me want to punch you in the face even more,” he told Liam. 

 

A warm feeling started spreading in Liam’s chest, all of these seeming so familiar,the teasing and the everlasting punching threats. He has a feeling that this might actually work.

 

* * *

The trip all the way to Beacon Hills was not as awkward as he was expecting it to be. It was quiet, with small conversation here and there, but there wasn’t that kind of tension between them.

 

“So, did your cousin give birth yet?” Theo asks suddenly as they passed by the ‘You are now in Beacon Hills’ sign.

 

“Hm, what? Why are you asking?” Liam says, turning his head towards the chimera and frowning. “Why are you asking?”

 

“I just wanted to know if there was going to be a little brat screaming from the bottom of his lungs and crying all day,” Theo simply shrugged, and Liam’s frown deepened.

 

“Should I be worried?” the beta asks and Theo chuckles, a smirk making its way on his handsome face.

 

“Nope, not at all pup,” the chimera answered and Liam groaned as he heard the nickname Theo used for him.

 

“Stop calling me ‘pup’,” the werewolf said indignant. 

 

“Never.”

 

* * *

“...and then the opossum bit him directly in the butt,” Jenna said laughing, sharing the story about the encounter with him and the opossum. Liam was standing on the couch with his arms crossed, scowling at his entire family as they heard the story for the upteenth time, every time his relatives finding the story even funnier. It was like an unofficial tradition called ‘Let’s see who can embarrass Liam the most’, and as usual his mother wins all the time, sharing his childhood stories.

 

“Oh come one how can that be funny anymore? It has been more than ten years since this happened. It should be boring by now!” he exclaimed and sunk even more in Theo’s arms that magically made their appearance around his body. 

 

“It is funny little wolf! Just shut up and let us enjoy your mother roasting you,”  Theo said, his chest vibrating against his back with each word spoken. Liam just mumbles something intelligibly, but he is not protesting anymore. He leaned even more in Theo’s warm embrace, deep down enjoying the feeling. 

 

“Oh but why should we roast only me? Don’t you want the rest of the family to find out all of your ‘funny’ moments?” Liam said suddenly, a evil grin spreading on his face.

 

“You wouldn’t-”

 

“Oh I got the perfect one! Do you remember that party when you drank so much that-” the beta started speaking, but Theo cut him off with a gesture that shocked him. The chimera kissed him. And oh Jesus, sweet Jesus, his insides were going  _ crazy.  _ There was a sparkle, igniting fireworks in his chest and it seemed like his brain lost all of its functions.

 

Theo finally pulled away and exchanged a look with Liam, sending a wink in his direction, before plastering his trademark smirk back on his face and turning around like nothing happened.  _ What the fuck was going on?  _

 

* * *

“So uhm there is a problem?” Liam started, cursing himself for the fact that he seemed unsure when he spoke. “My grandparents are taking over the guests room so you’ll have to sleep in my room tonight,” he continued, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. Theo stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Liam, his intense green eyes seeming like they were piercing through his soul.

 

“Okay,” Theo spoke softly, nodding.

 

“Also, you can take the bed, I’ll take the floor,” Liam said as they were entering his old room. Theo huffed and plopped down on the bouncing mattress. 

 

“Don’t be silly, we can share the bed. It is not like it’s the first time we do this,” the older boy stated and Liam shifted his gaze from the fluffy beige carpet at his feet to the chimera, analyzing the situation, but in the end he just nodded.

 

“Yeah,” Liam whispered throwing his body next to Theo’s. “You’re right.”

 

“I’m always right little wolf.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed! <3
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for the eventual mistakes, I was too tired to edit it fully. :))


End file.
